Tiebreaker
A tiebreaker is a situation where two or more individuals share the same amount of votes at Tribal Council, with no other person receiving a higher amount. Current Rules Pre-Final Four In the event of a tie prior to the final four Tribal Council, all tied contestants will not vote, and the non-tied contestants will have to vote again, but may only choose between the tied contestants. Whoever receives the highest amount of votes will be voted out. Any advantages cannot be played at revotes, but depending on the specifics of the advantage, their effects may carry over into the revote. If the revote does not break the tie, the host may declare a deadlock vote, in which case, the tied players will be rendered immune, alongside any already-immune players, forcing the non-immune, non-tied contestants to play a game of chance where the players will have to draw rocks. The player with the odd-colored rock will be eliminated from the game. This rule did not make an appearance until the final eleven in Survivor: 2055, where Trevor played his Extra Vote advantage, which led to a 6-6 tie vote. Per the rules, a revote occurred, where Trevor was be able to cast two votes, due to the advantage going through a tie vote. Upon the second vote, nobody switched their vote, causing the first ever pre-final four deadlocked vote, leading to the first ever rock draw of ''Natvivor'', where Justin was chosen to be eliminated by random draw. Final Four Vote Much like a tie prior to the final four, the two non-tied players will get a chance to revote, however, throughout course of the series, the revote has become less official and the two contestants are asked if they would like to change their vote in public. If the vote remains as a deadlocked vote, the two tied contestants will compete in a fire-making challenge, where the winner stays and the loser is eliminated. Null Votes If a null vote occurs (i.e. a vote where none of the votes cast count, due to the use of Hidden Immunity Idols negating all votes), a restarted vote would occur, where all of the players may vote again and those that gained immunity (those with the Immunity Necklace and those who played an advantage to nullify votes against themselves) cannot be voted for and any advantages may not be played at this new vote. In the event that the restarted vote ties, it would lead to a deadlocked vote and the same rules of a deadlock vote would apply. The first and only case of a null vote occurred in Survivor: Roatan where Gabriel and Petey both played Hidden Immunity Idols, negating two and three votes respectively. The vote was restarted, and due to Honeyy winning Individual Immunity, only Amme and Whoopi were the only two eligible for receiving votes. Due to the nature of the five remaining players only being able to vote between two players, it was impossible for another tie to occur. Tied Jury Vote In the case of a tied vote between two finalists in a three-person Final Tribal Council, the second runner-up would then join the jury and will have to cast an impromptu vote in order to break the tie. It is unclear what the rules would be in the scenario of a three-person tie, as Survivor: Cameroon is the only season in which one would be possible. Trivia *''Roatan'' holds the record for having the most tie votes in a single season, with four. Category:Gameplay